Luffy vs Naruto
by ultibman5000
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This sort of serves as a "test story", so I can see my own writing style fused into a fight. This is based on MY OPINION. This story is COMPLETE! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In a wide, deep, barren valley; littered with stone formations and cliffs of all sizes, stood two shonen heroes that you all know very well. The stood there staring intensely. The one facing toward's the "camera's" left was none other than Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates with ambitions on becoming the Pirate King. The one on the right, is the hero of the Konoha Village, Naruto! He battles on with ambitions to becoming the Hokage. Both of these powerhouses have been called in by none other than I, to this barren valley with no animals or humans in sight. (I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR NARUTO OR ANY OF BOTH SERIES' CHARACTERS)

* * *

"You have both been chosen to engage in thrilling combat for the eyes of thousands!"

"What are you talking about, stupid? I don't see anyone here.", Luffy said while picking his nose.

"T-They're behind the fourth wall."

"What do you mean behind the fourth wall?", said Naruto.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Let's just say that there are many people who are waiting for you to anticipate in an epic brawl."

"Yeah, I still don't get it.", Naruto replied.

"Oh, so it's a mystery wall.", Luffy said while pounding his fist into his palm in a "eureka" sort of way.

"Look, I'm going to explain the ru-"

"Why should we fight anyway? He doesn't seem like such a bad guy.", Naruto exclaimed while interrupting me.

"Wait, I was going to tell you why, just give me some t-"

"You must be really lonely and pathetic. First you send us to this boring, empty place, then you say that there is some huge crowd watching us, and now you want us to fight for your pleasure? You're a pretty sad weirdo, shishishi!", Luffy also rudely interrupted.

"GRRRR! LOOK! I NEED YOU TWO GUY'S ATTENTION! LET ME EXPLAIN SOME THINGS, WILL YA!"

"Okay, okay...", both Luffy and Naruto said while sweatdropping.

"Alright. Here's the deal. You guys were sent here to battle, but both of you will be perfectly safe by the end of the battle, I assure you. You both are, in my opinion, pretty good-natured, so this isn't something personal or whatever. The battle ends when one of you is knocked unconscious. You are permitted to use ANY sort of attack you want. This should be fun for both of you because you both have a strong fighting spirit, I'm well aware of that. You may not talk to me during the battle..."

"Who would want to talk to you anyway...", Naruto muttered to himself.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

"Ahaaahaaaahaaaaha! This guy is funny! Ahahaaaa!", Luffy laughed.

"-sigh- Whatever, Let's continue. When the victor is decided, you will both be completely healed of ALL injuries. You will also be teleported back to your separate worlds when the battle is over, at the exact same place and time you were at right before you were teleported here. Any questions?"

"How do we know if we can trust you?", Naruto asked.

"Well..."

"I think we can trust this guy, besides, if he decides to pull any tricks, we'll just kick his ass! Shishishi...", Luffy said.

"-gulp- I promise, I'll get you guys to your worlds and you'll be completely healed. Alright, since I do not own you guys, it is your decision if you want to do this. What do you say?"

"YOSH! I'm up for an exciting battle!"

"Hmm... why not? I could use a break from a certain war that I'm participating in. Let's do this!"

"Alright, that's what I wanted to hear! Are you to ready!"

"YEAH!", they both yelled.

"THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

* * *

Alright. The real battle will start next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to write this. Football pratice, summer assignments, and "unnecessary" punishment got in the way. I'm not sure if this will be finished next chapter, or if I make a third because this will be a LONG fight. Just to let you know, Luffy and Naruto are as strong as they are at the most recent point in the manga. They will also be using attacks that haven't been seen in the anime yet, and the end will feature some heavy spoilers. While I will generally stick to their original attacks, I'll get a little creative from time to time but i'm not going to COMPLETELY make up attacks. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Before the story, I would like to address that I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews. I know that some people don't like giving reviews, but I need to know how good or bad I am doing or maybe receive some advice since I am new to creating fanfics. Please, I need to know if I should use this writing style in my next fanfic. Also, although I said I prefer the One Piece series over the Naruto series, that doesn't mean that I don't like the Naruto series. I think it is great. I just believe that One Piece is a little more in my style of great fiction. So I'm not hating on Naruto or whatever. I also prefer to name most of Naruto's attacks by their English TV name (because Naruto's attacks have LONG original names) This is the real battle! Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy and Naruto both stare at each other for about 5 seconds, trying to predict the other's attack. Luffy breaks this silence by making the first move. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!", Luffy delivers a quick, stretched punch but Naruto dodges.

"Interesting...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", Naruto creates five Shadow Clones and they all charge at Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!", Luffy punches all of them but only two are defeated.

Two of the clones create Rasengans (one per clone) and run up to Luffy. Luffy dodges both of them with his Haki. "AWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSOO OOOMMMMEEEEE! COOOOOOOOOOL! You can create super cool spinning ball thingies!", Luffy exclaimed with stars around him and in his eyes.

"I can't say that I'm suprised that you're impressed. After all, it is my signature technique. Want to see another?", Naruto said while showing off as usual.

"Yeah!", Luffy responds.

"Okay. RASENGAN!", Naruto creates a Rasengan which further impresses Luffy.

"Alright. That was still so cool, but we can't get off topic! We promised that weirdo that we'd fight!", Luffy said.

_"We promised him nothing..."_, Naruto thinks to himself while sweatdropping.

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!", Luffy kicks Naruto in the chest with a stretched out leg which sends him into a boulder, destroying it.

_"Amazing! It's like he knew how I was going to dodge!"_ Naruto then gets up out of the rubble. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", Naruto creates 43 clones.

Luffy decides to go into the midst of all of them while Naruto goes away from the crowd to analyze Luffy's fighting style.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!", Luffy stretches his leg out and quickly smacks every around him with it in a 360 degree spin, but only 13 are defeated. "Gomu Gomu no", Luffy suddenly vanishes.

"BAZOOKA!", Luffy appears right in front of Naruto and hits him so hard that he is sent flying all the way to the other end of the valley and crashes into the rock wall, massively cracking it.

Naruto is bleeding from his nose and mouth badly, but groggily gets up. "So...-cough-...you can predict..movement and such...beforehand..huh?"

"Yep.", Luffy replies.

"Then...I'm going to have to go a little harder on you than I thought I would!", Naruto grabs two kunai from his pouch and throws them at Luffy, but Luffy dodges. "Henge no Jutsu!" The two kunai transform into Shadow Clones at the last second and kick Luffy into the air. Two clones get ready to attack, one jumps into the air above Luffy and one gets below Luffy. They both create Rasengans and hit Luffy in the back (below) and the stomach (above) in a "sandwich" formation. This creates an explosion and flash of light.

Luffy is seen on the ground with dust surrounding him and his stomach smoking. "Hot hot hot!", Luffy pats his stomach and the smoke dies down. "Phew! I thought I was a goner!"

Naruto is speechless on how he survived two Rasengans at the same time. "What? How come you're not bleeding or anything?"

"Oh. Well that's because I'm made of rubber, so attacks like that don't hurt me, but it still burnt me a little. That hurt!"

"Hmm. Alright then. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", several hundred clones appeared in all sorts of places. Some were holding Rasengans, others were holding different kinds of weapons, some were just sitting, and others were in average fighting positions.

Luffy was astounded. "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! There's like a million of 'em!"

They all ganged up on Luffy. Soon Luffy was just in an all-out brawl to get rid of all the clones surrounding him. Many got good hits on him and Luffy defeated several as well.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling! Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! Gomu Gomu no Ono! Gomu Gomu no Muchi! Gomu Gomu no Storm!", Luffy delivered attacks of all kinds but more kept replacing the other. While it seemed that Luffy was gaining the upper hand, several of the clones jumped up in the air at the same time. They all then got shurikens from their pouches, "All Directions Shuriken!", they all threw their shurikens at the same time and they were all heading towards Luffy about to impact upon him.

"Oh crap! Oh, I have an idea! Busoshoku: Koka!", Luffy's whole body turns black and shiny, "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!", Luffy's body then expands and makes him look like a big, black, shiny ball. The force of the sudden expansion combined with the hardness of his Busoshoku body makes most of the shuriken bounce off of him, but two get slightly lodged in his back, one barely stabbed into his stomach (in fact, it simply falls out by itself), but one stabbed deeply into his arm. "Owwww! That didn't -grunt- work as planned, but at least I'm still alive." Luffy then pulls out all the remaining shuriken that was stabbed into his body. "Wait a minute...kunai...shuriken..jutsu...tracksuit (don't ask why)..headband...YOU'RE A NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AWWWWWEEEESSSSSSOOOMMMEEE!"

_"S-So slow."_,Naruto thought. _"He's so full of abilities though, I'm going to have to use my own abilities to my fullest extent!" _

"Gear Second!", Luffy's body starts to emit steam and turns pinkish-red. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!", Luffy punches all the clones in front of him and turns around and does the same. This defeats hundreds of clones but leaves several more left.

"He's gotten stronger! That's it! No more games! Sage Mode!", Naruto's eyes change to be similar to a toad's and has strange markings around them. "Massive Rasengan!", A huge Rasengan is formed that is about as large as a house. Naruto then charges at Luffy.

"Oh no! That one looks way stronger than the one I just got hit by.", Luffy deactivates Gear Second. "Gear Third!", Luffy bites into his thumb and blows a massive quantity of air into it which greatly enlarges his body. He then moves the air into is arm. "Busoshoku: Koka!", Luffy's arm turns shiny and black. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!", Luffy then proceeds to punch Naruto at great speed.

Their attacks collide! They begin to push each other back, but Elephant Gun is too much for Massive Rasengan! Naruto's Rasengan is dispelled and Naruto gets hit by Luffy's Elephant Gun. Naruto crashes into the same place he crashed into last time but this time the rock wall is completely destroyed and the cliff is reduced to rubble.

Naruto is now standing away from the rubble, having gained his footing before those several hundreds of thousands of pounds of rock (that's a lot of "ofs") crashed down on him. However, he was coughing up blood and was a little dazed. "Damn! He's strong!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!", Luffy attempted to punch Naruto but Naruto sensed it and dodged. "You're not the only one now...heh."

Naruto's clones all form Massive Rasengans and get ready to attack.

Luffy then readies himself as well.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!", they all yell.

Luffy manages to defeat, evade, or counter some but gets hit by eight. Luffy is now on the immensely eroded ground. Burnt up, scratched, and bleeding badly.

"Did I win?", Naruto asks to himself.

"-cough- N-no...-pant-...I'm not going to...-pant-...be defeated that..easily.", Luffy said while groggily getting up.

"Yeah. I didn't expect you to lose like that. Look's like we're both going to have to go all-out. -pant-", Naruto said.

"Then let's get serious!", Luffy replies.

"Gear Second! Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!", Luffy vanishes and reappears quickly in front of Naruto with his arms already stretched out ready to strike. However, Naruto was ready.

"Massive Rasengan!", Naruto's attack clashed with Luffy's and they canceled each other out, but Luffy got a quick Jet Pistol in before Naruto retaliated. Naruto goes flying into the top of a nearby cliff, destroying the edge. However, it turns out that it was just a clone as it vanishes upon impact.

"Damn! He tricked me!", Luffy barely has time to dodge when a blow from behind sends him flying into a rock formation, badly damaging it.

"That was my Frog Strike. It sends ripples of natural energy through your body and can damage even the most resilient of foes.", Naruto explains while pointing to himself.

"That was really powerful!", Luffy said while patting himself down and wiping a trinkle of blood from his mouth.

"Whoa! He recovered that fast! Looks like I'm going to have to use _that_ technique!", Naruto says to himself.

"This attack will finish you off for sure! Here we go, SEXY JUTSU: HAREM TECHNIQUE!", Naruto (and all his clones) transforms into a curvacious, young woman with clouds barely covering her nude body.

"Huh? YOU'RE A TRANSEXUAL! Weird...", Luffy said, clearly not being effected by the technique the way Naruto had in mind.

"THAT'S NOT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOTICE! I mean, come here big boy...why don't come over here and hang out with us for a little while", Naruto says in his girl form while striking a very erotic pose.

"Would that make him a homosexual too? Hmmm...", Luffy thinks to himself out loud.

Naruto was losing um...her(?) patience. "Don't you wanna hang out with us? Maybe we can go somewhere a little more...relaxed later on.", Naruto said while choking out the last words.

"Why are you asking me to hang out with you, aren't we supposed to be fighting? Gomu Gomu no Pistol!", Luffy punches Naruto in his girl form and sends her(?) flying.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF SEXUAL DESIRE!? MAN, I THOUGHT THIS WOULD WORK!", Naruto said while transforming back into his normal form (as well as all of his clones). "Summoning Jutsu!, Naruto quickly takes out a scroll and puts his hand on it, then he summons Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamaken, and Gamahiro all at once.

"Whoa! A bunch of frogs appeared at once.", Luffy said.

"WE ARE TOADS!", the toads all shouted.

"What did you summon us for, Naruto! I was taking a nap.", Gamabunta asked. "Why are we fading!"

"What are you tal- YOU ARE FADING!", Naruto worried exclaimed."Oh no, since I am at another world, my summoning techniques are a little rusty! You guys can only be here for a little while before you are teleported back to our world. Help me fight this guy!"

"Oh that's fine, we'll just...WHY ARE WE AT ANOTHER WORLD!", Gamakichi yells out.

"It's a long story. Don't worry I'll be safe. Just help!", Naruto exclaimed. Naruto then jumps up on 'Kichi's head. "Let's go!"

"Take this!", Gamahiro proceeds to hit Luffy with a palm strike.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!", Luffy cries as he is sent flying and lands on the ground hard.

Gamabunta tries to fall on Luffy but Luffy is prepared. "Gear Third! Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp!", Luffy kicks the great toad and sends him skywards.

"What the hell?!", Gamabunta says as he is still in the air.

Luffy then moves the air from his leg to his arm and tries to punch Gamabunta but Gamaken gets in the way and blocks Luffy's attack with his shield.

"Stay away from our boss! S-Sir.", Gamaken exclaimed rather modestly. Gamaken then proceeds to attack Luffy with his sasumata but it goes right through Luffy. "How the- oh wait. Because I'm in another world, my attacks may fade as well, darn it!"

Gamahiro and Gamakichi both jump up to attack, and Naruto jumps off of Gamakichi's head. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", several clones appear and attempt to restrain Luffy.

"Oh no you don't! Gomu Gomu no Gatling!", Luffy fires several hundred punches but none of them connect as the clones all dodge and grab hold on to his limbs.

"Let go of me, dammit!", but Luffy's shouts were in vain. It was too late.

"Fire Release: Toad Oil Bullet!", Gamahiro and Gamakichi both attack Luffy with a huge stream of fire.

"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!", Luffy puffs up, but the clones won't let go. Right before Luffy is burnt, however, he lets out a huge stream of air from his lungs and blows some of the fire away. This plan doesn't succeed though, as Luffy ends up getting burned badly and is on the ground smoking.

"-cough- -cough- You...j-jer...-cough- -cough-..I'm not done yet!", Luffy groggily gets up and is ready to fight again.

Naruto is still in the air. "No matter how many times I take him down...he gets right back up. Shoot! I'm going to have to go into my Kyuubi Mode!"

"Hyahhh!", Naruto enters Kyuubi Mode and immediately vanishes. He reappears to the side of Luffy and kicks him through a large boulder and sends him into the side of the valley wall, causing it to greatly crack.

Luffy slowly gets out of the rubble. "Gear...SECOND!", Luffy enters this state and is now fiercely smiling. "I knew you weren't that weak!"

Luffy and Naruto clash at each other as the toads begin to disappear. "Good bye for now Naruto!", Gamahiro exclaims. "Yeah! Make sure you stomp this wacko into the dirt!", Gamakichi adds. He, 'Hiro, and 'Ken then vanish. "Heh. Good luck.", Gamabunta smirks at Naruto before he vanishes as well.

Luffy and Naruto are clashing at each other so fast, that it appears as though they aren't even visible anymore! Naruto lands several hits on Luffy, but Luffy is doing the same to Naruto. Neither are planning tpo give up, but both are very tired.

"That's it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", several hundred clones appeared, all ready to fight. _"This battle drained my chakra, plus I can't keep this mode up for long. This clone technique is very risky on my body, I better hurry up, or I'll be the one who will lose!"_, Naruto thought to himself.

Even Luffy knew that if he got caught by all of them, he would definitely lose. He then twists his body up and inflates it, and then Luffy let out an enormous gust of air from his lungs. "Gear Third! Busoshoku: Koka!", Luffy bites his thumb and inflates himself with a lot of air and moves the air into his arms. Then his arms become shiny and black. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!", Luffy rapidly punches the ground and everything on it with his enlarged arms with enough force to destroy a large mass of the valley. Several of Naruto's clones vanish but about five remain in the aftermath of the devastating attack.

"Rasenshuriken!", all of Naruto's clones groggily get up and create the deadly, spiraling chakra weapons while the real Naruto creates a large Rasenshuriken.

"Oh crap.", Luffy starts to run away.

Naruto and his clones throw the Rasenshurikens but Luffy dodges the large one and two smaller ones with his Haki but gets hit with the other smaller ones in the process. They only get him in the sides of his arms however.

"Phew that was-AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Luffy gets up to see two clones Rasengan him up in the air. "Ra-", a clone delivers a hard Rasengan to Luffy's stomach, "Sen-", two clones kick Luffy hard. "Gan-", a clone throws him further, "Uzumaki Barrage!", all of the clones punch Luffy hard into the ground.

Luffy is semi-consiously getting up when he is suddenly grabbed by a giant chain of Narutos about to perform a large-scale supplex on him.

"Oh no! Oh yeah! I forgot I could do this!", Luffy twists and stretches his legs until he reaches the ground upside down in a handstand. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Hammer!", Luffy untwists his legs and drops all the clones to the ground, causing them to vanish.

"D-Darn it! Kurama! I need your help!", Naruto slowly gathers enough chakra to form a shroud and goes into Bijuu Mode! "You're a really tough opponent! Maybe even one of the strongest I've faced so far! I'm not done yet though!", Naruto said with a confident and friendly smirk.

"You too! I've never had a chance to use my full potential after my training! I can't wait to tell the others about this after I beat you!", Luffy replied with the same smirk.

"Heh. Others huh? You have important people in your life too? You can tell them all about the incredible story of how I defeated you!", Naruto said with wit.

"Well we'll see about that!", Luffy exclaimed while getting ready.

Naruto made several chakra arms grow of his body, "Rasengan Riot!", the arms all form Rasengans and attempt to strike Luffy but he dodges.

"Jet Pistol!", Luffy hits Naruto but it makes Luffy's hand burn and it doesn't affect Naruto that much.

"I'm way tougher than before! Rasngan Vacuum!", Naruto forms a Rasengan from a giant chakra hand on his back and uses the other chakra arms to grab Luffy and pull him in.

Luffy gets pulled into the attack and is damaged badly, before he is defeated however, he uses a Jet Bazooka (inforced with Haki) to push off of the Rasengan.

"Hmph. Bijuu Dama!", Naruto creates a very large ball of pure dense chakra and charges it up.

"No way! Gear Third! Gomu Gomu no Elephant Bazooka!", Luffy is about to hit Naruto with his gigantic arms when Naruto finally fires his attack. The attacks clash with each other but Luffy is blown away into a boulder, but his attack manages to disperse the chakra ball.

"Kage no Jutsu! _I can only create one for now, this mode takes a lot out of me!_", Naruto creates a clone and they both double-team Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!", both Narutos recieve hits but the eventually grab his arms and throw him away.

Naruto creates a beam of chakra and fires it at Luffy, but Luffy dodges at the last second.

"A BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM M! SO COOOOOOOOOOL!", Luffy says with stars in his eyes.

"Oh. You liked that as well. I can fire many more if you'd like! Oh wait! I have to save my chakra! That Haki you have is interesting, but pretty annoying. Well back on topic!"

Luffy uses another Jet Gatling but Naruto dodges them all and jumps far back. "Alright! Here goes!", Naruto rotates a lot of chakra in his hands and continues to do this for a long time.

"Gear Second Buso!", Luffy, who is still in Gear Second, puts his arm to the side and uses his Busoshoku Haki to ignite it. Luffy's arm is covered in flames and black and shiny.

"Are you ready for this?", Naruto asks while finishing his chakra ball.

"Yeah, my attack is no small feat either!", Luffy replies while getting ready to run up.

"HERE I GO!", they both shout.

"BIJUU!", Naruto yells while running up.

"GOMU GOMU NO!", Luffy shouts at the same time while also running up.

"RASENGAN!", Naruto yells while thrusting the dark, concentrated chakra sphere at Luffy.

"RED HAWK!", Luffy yells at the same time while punching Naruto's Bijuu Rasengan with his flaming arm.

They continuely push each other back and their surroundings are crumbling and breaking while the amount of energy around is immense and bright. Neither are quitting and both are sweating greatly, but Luffy's attack breaks through and hits Naruto in the chest. The impact causes an explosion that goes straight through Naruto, resulting in his back releasing spouts of fire and smoke. Naruto is sent flying back to the other side of the valley and completely shatters all the rock formed there, turning it into dust. The battlefield is completely destroyed from the whole battle and Naruto is completely unconscious after the attack.

"NARUTO IS UNCONSCIOUS! THE WINNER IS...LUFFY!"

Luffy is now on the ground, completely exhausted and smiles largely like he did after his battle with Lucci. "Shishishi!", Luffy laughs as he is slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"There you have it folks! The crowd goes wild!"

There is utter silence.

"D-Dang it."

"AHHAAAAHHHA! You're still funny, weird!", Luffy laughs.

"Shut up! Well now that the battle is over, I will heal you and Naruto, screw the valley. Even I can't fix that..."

"H-Huh... aw man, I lost.", Naruto said while getting up. "You really did heal us though, thanks!"

"No prob."

Naruto walks towards Luffy and offers him a handshake. "You were great out there, thanks for the battle!", Naruto said.

"Yeah! That was cool! Thanks!", Luffy replies as he accepts Naruto's handshake.

"Alright. Now that this is over, you can either return to your separate worlds thinking about the battle, or I can erase your memories of it as you teleport home. You decide."

Naruto and Luffy got into a huddle and started whispering. "We decide to erase our memories!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! But why?"

"Because it would be too complicated to deal with when we get back.", Naruto said.

"I see. Ah well. See ya!", Naruto and Luffy then start to teleport to their separate worlds. However, I messed up and sent them to the others' world.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?", the characters from both worlds screamed, loud enough to be heard across the galaxy.

* * *

Okay, that's the story. Sorry it took so long to get it done, personal matters got in the way. Please, no wars in the reviews (actually, I don't really care, they are kind of funny). Oh, and if anyone was wondering, the extra scene at the end (where they got teleported to the wrong worlds) is for comedy purposes only. The "real story" I'm going to right is not about Luffy being in Naruto's world and vice-versa. It is another OP and Naruto Crossover though. All I will say is that they are all going to be in a whole other world. I also know that I mixed up past and future tense quite a bit, I just wrote down what sounded right. Just think of it as a "present-tense" story. Don't flame me for spoilers, I tried to include most of Naruto's and Luffy's cool moves. Don't review if you don't want to! Till next time!


End file.
